A digital camera that is connected to a computer via a wireless LAN, and that transfers captured images to the computer by using the so-called FTP (File Transfer Protocol) is known (see Patent Document #1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-20452.